


Glorfindel and Erestor, a Love Story’s Dawning

by Quende Lasse (Ladybluelove)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybluelove/pseuds/Quende%20Lasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2008<br/>Slashy Santa: Ardor in August<br/>Ladybluelove</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glorfindel and Erestor, a Love Story’s Dawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faoiltierna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Faoiltierna).



> Title: Glorfindel and Erestor, a Love Story’s Dawning  
> Author: Quende Lasse  
> Beta: Kenaz  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
> Warnings: The usual slashy suspects, it kind of wrote itself. Elvish language trampling.☺  
> Request: R-NC17, but will take a nice romance  
> Summary: Just as the title says.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story ties in with my other Slashy Santa: Ardor in August, story, “Mira Losse Cu” in that it is the same time line and the same incarnations, to include a cameo by Gildor Inglorion. Also, I’d like to give a very special thank you to Kenaz, who beta’d this story for me at /literally/ the last moment. I had finished it just before I turned it in, and Kenaz, most graciously, beta’d it as it was coded. Thank you Kenaz, you rock!!! So now it's beta'd and rechecked and fixed. Any opsies are all mine. :) Written for: Faoiltierna

It hadn't been but a few months since the slayer was returned to Middle Earth, and unlike the norm where fëar were reborn, the slayer had been reembodied. It wasn't too bad when one thinks about it in general, but when one gets down to the true grit of it, the micro level rather than the macro, one can see how it wouldn't be a good idea after all. Glorfindel's body had been remade to be an exact duplicate of his former body - almost. The Valar felt that given Glorfindel's unselfishness, in putting himself before the refugees, that a reminder to all who looked upon the slayer was needed least they forget his valor, or worse, take it for granted.

Glorfindel still bore the marks from the balrog's whip. Well, not all of them, since that would be too gruesome for anyone to look upon. The whip marks he bore were raised and pale pink for the most part, distinctly visible on his golden skin. There were three thin lines that went from the periphery of his face, on the right side, snaking behind his neck, to reappear below his left armpit, and they wrapped across his chest, down to his right hip, and behind it to his buttocks. Another set, deeper and slightly broader than the last, and washed-out red in color, cut into his back, racing down his left hip, across the lower front, marking his penis and his thighs, before curving down to the back of his calves.

Glorfindel didn't know why the Valar left this reminder on him since it just made him very self-conscious. Most of the elves that he worked with daily got the ogling factor out of their systems, easing his burden, but there were many who hadn't, and many more who heard about them and just wanted a peek. But most Elves tended to stay away from the slayer. The look on his face spoke volumes, it told everyone who was just curious to stay the fuck away from him. He rarely laughed, and only smiled when something was really amusing. But when he did, one would swear that they were in the presence of a Vala. Glorfindel was beyond beautiful: tall, even for an Elf, and well muscled - but not in the way of men, for he was fey in the eyes of man, and would make them cry just to look upon his beauty. Even when he did not smile, he was beautiful, and he was most definitely not someone to mess with.

To the slayer, the saddest thing about being reembodied was his memory. He remembered everything. He remembered his youth, his friends, the wars, and he remembered his magnificent home, Ondolindë, now Gondolin. No... now nothing, for it was no more. He remembered its fall, the crying, the screaming, and the burning. He remembered not being able to help many, yet seeing them die in agony. He remembered the flight through the claustrophobic tunnel, and praying to the Valar that they wouldn't be followed, for surely that narrow tunnel would be their grave.

He remembered the flight over the mountains, and then the yrch and orco attacking them, and then the eagles were coming to help them. But suddenly a balrog came and there was no one to stop it. Glorfindel saw everything around him as though in slow motion. Tuor, fighting hard to protect Idril and their ion; Idril fighting with the fury of a naneth protecting her ion; and Eärendil, trying to be brave as his tears made rivulets on his soot-dirtied face. So brave... all of them were so brave.

But it would've all been for naught if the balrog wasn’t stopped. Glorfindel had sent his few remaining soldiers to help the royal couple and their scion, as well as the refugees - pretty much to help everyone but him. He was the sacrifice so they could live. He fought, and he hurt, and he burned. He cried, screamed, and died. But he did stop the balrog before he died, and now here he was in Imladris, reliving it all over again in his nightmares and whenever he was left alone to brood, which was often, since not many Elves dared approach him.

He was too much the legend to them, and they did not see the lonely Elf. Glorfindel knew that, and it made him silently grieve even more, for in his other life he was outgoing and happy. Now he was silent, always left to himself except when Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian joined him. Then he would laugh and smile and his eyes would dance. But his eyes only lit up, ever so brightly, when Lord Elrond's chief adviser, Erestor, walked into the room. To Glorfindel, Erestor was beautiful.

He was tall and slim, as well as strong and agile, he had long black hair that flowed behind him, braided on the sides, and his thick dark lashes seemed to go on forever, outlining his dark soulful eyes. His kissable lips were pouty and ruby red, and his skin was creamy white, giving his dark tones an exotic flair. And when he walked he swayed his ass slightly, unknowingly tempting Glorfindel. However, Glorfindel wasn't drawn to just the adviser's looks. The elf was very smart, and his wit and his sharp tongue cut to the quick. No contract was written that Erestor couldn't pull apart, while his own contracts were tighter than a virgin's ass. Erestor had all the qualities that Glorfindel wanted in a mate - except for one thing. Erestor did not go for ellyn; his preference was for ellith.

This night's celebration was a feast with an accompanying dance given in honor of the returned slayer. Everyone, it seemed, was present in the Yule-bedecked Hall, for they all wanted to see and possibly meet the returned slayer. Glorfindel was introduced to many dignitaries and representatives of the outlying elvish communities, as well as that of the dwarfish and man. Gildor Inglorion and his assistant had had the opportunity of being introduced to the slayer, too.

They were both awed at the privilege, and glad that they held back from leaving Imladris till the next morning. The caravan master would depart for his village with Lord Elrond's missives to the Elders of his village, ordering the villagers to come to Imladris for their own protection as dark times were ahead. Lord Glorfindel had been the epitome of an elf lord, but there was sadness in his eyes that held him back, and kept him from making connections with the other elves. Gildor did notice this fact from his distant view of the slayer, but he also noticed how Glorfindel lit up when Master Erestor walked into the Hall.

As usual, though, when Erestor walked into the Hall of Fire, it was with a pretty elf-maid on his arm. Both were dressed splendidly for the festivities, as though they had planned for their finery to compliment each other rather than it being a coincidence. This set Glorfindel brooding again, and he almost got lost in it, only quickly realizing it, and clearing his mien at the last moment. He smiled pleasantly, although not widely, as the couple came over to sit with him. It seemed that the young elleth that accompanied Erestor had wanted to meet the slayer, and that the adviser was using him to score points with her.

"Ai, there you are, Glorfindel," smiled Erestor, making the slayer's heartbeat race. "I'd like you to meet my friend, Araniiel." Turning to the elleth, Erestor missed the small frown that crowned Glorfindel's forehead briefly. "Ara dear, I'd like you to meet my good friend, Glorfindel." Glorfindel beamed at Erestor's words, of them being good friends, and of course the blushing elleth mistook it to mean that Glorfindel was glad to make her acquaintance.

"Good evening to you, milady," said Glorfindel. He had risen as they came close to him, and standing up, he bowed his head most chivalrously to her, and smiled at the strikingly pretty elleth.

"Oh my, you're him - ai! I mean the slayer - ai! I meant... oh, I am so sorry, my lord, usually I am more articulate than this." She smiled. Glorfindel was so much taller than she, and he was almost taller by a head than Erestor.

"Do not worry yourself, Araniiel," Glorfindel smiled, and he sat down again after Erestor and his present lady sat down. "I seem to have that effect on many."

Just then the minstrels started playing a vibrant Yule tune, and everyone turned towards them to listen, some elves even started dancing, including the Lord and Lady of Imladris.

Glorfindel didn't watch the dancers since he was too busy covertly watching Erestor. He felt the pull of his fëa toward the adviser, and inside he cried a little more, him not knowing how to break through the barriers of their chosen lifestyles. Glorfindel had always been attracted to ellyn, even in Gondolin, where it had been forbidden. But now he didn't have to hide his preference for ellyn since in Imladris it was accepted. Not that anyone would know, because for the present with him being just recently returned, no one had yet approached him romantically nor did he take the initiative.

To Glorfindel, Erestor was so darkly beautiful. He wore a black over-tunic with raised shiny black scrollwork over a dark blue shimmering tunic, and black legging with elegant soft black leather house boots. His long dark hair and his exotic looks made him look so enticing, and Glorfindel felt a hungry longing for what his heart told him was his. The adviser turned just then, and his almond eyes widened a little, at seeing /that/ look on Glorfindel's face, once again, aimed at him. Quickly, both elves turned away.

Glorfindel was brooding again; the subject of his ardor must think him an abomination. But Erestor didn't, although the pull that he felt towards Glorfindel confused him. The night played on with it's Yule-time magic and both ellith and ellyn partook of the dance. Araniiel had noticed the looks that had transpired between Glorfindel and Erestor, and smart elleth that she was, she made sure that the two elves always had a full glass of wine, and more importantly, she made sure that they enjoyed their wine in each other’s company. At first, she danced with only them, facilitating an easy pleasant atmosphere, but when she noticed them in easy companionship, she began easing her way away from them until she was lost in the dances and the company of her own good friends.

It was getting late, and already the Hall was clearing, most of the guest had gone to their abodes, as had the Lord and Lady of Imladris. Even Araniiel had departed for the night. Glorfindel and Erestor were still deep in talk, laughing on occasion, and smiling all throughout when they noticed the all but empty Hall and the tired minstrels.

"Oh," Erestor said, surprised, "When did this happen?" He laughed, blushing. He was always up on things, yet it seemed that this night he didn't notice anything but Glorfindel.

"It seems that we have talked the night away without our noticing it." Glorfindel was loath to say goodnight. This was the most at ease that he had felt since coming back to Middle-earth, he felt like he was home just by being with Erestor.

"It is late, and we should be leaving too." Erestor also felt as though he was at home with Glorfindel, and he didn't wish for the night to end, either. "Maybe we can walk together, and perhaps, if you are not very tired, you wouldn't mind joining me in my rooms for a nightcap?" Their rooms were close to each other and in the family wing since Lord Elrond wanted them to become good friends, being as they both would be working closely with him to keep Imladris prosperous and safe.

"I'd like that Erestor," he smiled. Light and dark, they made their way down the silent corridors of the Last Homely House. Erestor, dressed in his dark, sexy colors, and Glorfindel, resplendent in dark golds and creams. He, too, was fond of leggings rather than robes. "Thank you," Glorfindel said in an almost-whisper, "for tonight, Erestor. I haven't been quite myself since I returned. My memories plague me, but tonight, they seemed to have left me in peace." He looked so sad then, his eyes shining with tears that had been quickly aborted.

Erestor looked at Glorfindel in surprise, and his mouth opened slightly, as though he were going to say something but was stalled by what he saw on Glorfindel's face. "Glorfindel, please, mellon-nin," Erestor reached out and took Glorfindel's hand in his as they walked, and he rubbed it gently. "I had no idea that you were so melancholy. Promise me," he said kissing Glorfindel's hand, "That you will come to me when you feel thusly, or even when you just don't want to be alone." He hadn't realized what he was doing, so at ease did he feel with Glorfindel.

But Glorfindel saw, and he also felt everything that Erestor was doing to him and his psyche, and it felt worst than the fiery whip of the balrog, because Erestor did not return his sentiments. The unanswered connection between their fëar had almost overwhelmed Glorfindel, and he wanted to tear his hand away, and once more he wanted to run to his rooms and hide in the darkness. "I'll make sure I do that, mellon-nin," he said huskily. His hand, however, remained where it was, even when they had entered Erestor's rooms it stayed thusly clasped.

The architecture of Erestor's rooms was as elegant and charming as was the rest of the Last Homely House, but the décor was entirely Erestor's taste and doing. The furnishings were of dark mahogany, and throughout all of it, deep jewel tones set the color palate of the large great-room, which was divided by its furnishings into a living area, study, library, and a lounging area by the tall windows.

A marble topped table with a dark rich base was near the entry, and on the table there lay a horn with winter flowers and evergreens spilling from it, setting the Yule theme with similar bouquets in vases and boughs, throughout the room. Soft thick rugs of a dark red tone, with scrolls of black and bronze chasing one another, covered the floors. The walls were of a rich blue color that seemed to race up to the creamy domed ceiling.

The chambermaids had been in there recently, as attested to by the merrily dancing fire in the fireplace that warmed the air, making it nice and toasty in spite of the howling winds that rattled the tall, richly draped windows and the ornate balcony doors. Before the fireplace was a seating group of a settee and two wingback chairs, and they were all thickly stuffed and covered in complimenting jewel-toned fabric. There were low tables set around them, with a few floor pillows placed closer to the fireplace, as well as a side chest with lead crystal inserts upon the doors that held an impressive wine and spirits collection, as well as assorted glasses and wine decanters.

Another section held his desk. It was made of the same rich wood as his other furnishings, though more impressive, as befitted his rank. The top was bare at the moment, its drawers hiding its secrets. Further back, behind his desk was his library, not as impressive as the main library but more precious because it housed his best loved books and scrolls. Before one of his arched windows was a large lounge chair, extra thick and comfy for reclining and reading, or just dozing with the fur blanket that accompanied it. This was all lost to Glorfindel though; his mind was in such turmoil that he could not yet comprehend what was really happening to him, to them.

Soberly, Glorfindel looked into Erestor's dark eyes, and then down to their clasped hands, and a lonely tear silently made its way down his fair face and over the raised tips of his scars. "Erestor, maybe I should just go." He sounded like the lost child of Iluvatar that he was. "Maybe we can talk tomorrow, in public. There is something that you need to know about me - and you." Another tear spilled, and he started to pull his hand away, he had to run, he needed to hide. Where were his damn nightmares when he needed the distraction?

Erestor didn't know what was happening to him; all he knew was that he had to keep Glorfindel with him at all cost. It was a pull he was feeling, and it was coming from his heart. He had never been with an ellon before in /that/ way, and even now, he did not think of ellyn in /that/ way... but... now it seemed that he was thinking of Glorfindel like /that/. His body vibrated for the slayer, and his hand where they touched was on fire. If just the touch of Glorfindel's hand did that to him, then what would a more intimate touch do?

"No," Erestor moved closer to the slayer and lifted up his other hand to gently and tenderly wipe Glorfindel's tears away, except that it only caused more tears to fall. Stepping in closer still, Erestor held Glorfindel's hand to his heart while his other hand went behind Glorfindel's neck. The scars were more prominent there, but Erestor wasn't disturbed by them, tilting his head just so, he let his lips brush Glorfindel's lips - and it was wonderful - so wonderful in fact that he let himself fall into the kiss.

Erestor's lips on Glorfindel's were soft as he claimed them. Glorfindel couldn't believe that this was actually happening. The soft kiss was everything that Glorfindel had ever imagined it would be, even better, because it was real and not his imagination. “Why, Erestor?” Glorfindel asked, their lips parting, and he lost his voice for a moment. So he paused, and swallowed, his Adam's apple moving prominently in his throat before he could go on. “Why are you doing this?” The endearment, melethen, was voiced in his eyes but was left unsaid.

Erestor heard it and his heart constricted. “Because...” Erestor kissed Glorfindel's knuckles, “I belong with you. I can feel it as my heart tugs your way, and I can feel my fëa as it yearns for yours. I felt it before, Glorfindel.” Erestor continued, he was looking into Glorfindel's wet blue eyes as he spoke, baring his fëa to the golden Elf. “But I thought it was our friendship that I was feeling. It wasn't till tonight when we spent the whole night together that I realized that I wanted you. That my fëa longs for yours,” he caressed Glorfindel's cheek with his own, and gave Glorfindel a sweet kiss upon it, on the fringe of his scars.

“I don't understand, Erestor?” Glorfindel wretched out in agony, he couldn't believe that his fëa's mate was accepting them. “Your preference is not for ellyn, it is ellith in whose company I often see you in. I am an ellon, Erestor,” he smiled sadly at the glaring truth. “I am no maid, and our bodies work along the same lines. Are you telling me that all of a sudden you have a like for ellyn?” Glorfindel didn't raise his voice, but rather, he spoke softly to the ellon he loved. Hope now overfilled his heart, and he knew that he would fade should Erestor not love him as his mate.

“I still don't prefer ellyn, in general,” Erestor smiled at seeing the hope in Glorfindel's beautiful eyes. “But I love you, melethen, and I want to bond with you. Will you not have me and make me yours?” Erestor finally let go of Glorfindel's hand, but only so that he could put both his arms around Glorfindel's neck, and then he tilted his head to take Glorfindel's pale pink lips in a chaste kiss, although he didn't waste any time deepening it, “Oohm…” he moaned, when Glorfindel opened his mouth and their tongues danced together in loving happiness.

Glorfindel held Erestor to him, returning his kiss passionately in a loving embrace. 'Sweet Eru!' Glorfindel thought. Erestor had been temptation itself to the slayer. He had given up hope and yet hope shone anew, or more to the point, rose anew, for he could feel Erestor's bulge pressing into his own and rubbing deliciously. “Erestor,” he said, his voice husky with his intense emotions, “let us go to your bedchamber, for I would make love to you in the comfort of your bed. I want to taste all of you and show you how much I truly love you.”

It was Erestor's eyes that were now shining with his unshed tears. They were happy tears, too. Never in all of his millennia did he ever dream he'd bond to an ellon, or that his mate would actually hold the other half of his fëa. “Then come with me, daer nin, for I would not have us wait a moment more.” Arm in arm, they kissed and touched as they made their way into Erestor's bedchamber. Here too, the chambermaids had tended to the fireplace, and a romantic fire danced happily, flickering shadows around the room, and setting an inviting atmosphere that was perfect for the lovers.

They stopped by the huge bed that was clothed in silks, that were the colors of the ocean surf of Valinor, and was draped in furs the colors of the sands, the furs had been turned down to the foot of the bed, and on the bed were many jewel-toned pillows that represented the gems that lay strewn about the beaches. But this too was lost to them as they only had eyes for each other. Slowly they removed each other’s clothes, letting them fall where they may, uncaring of anything but the feel of the other's naked flesh.

“Glorfindel!?” Erestor took in the sight of his beloved’s naked form. Glorfindel was beautiful, wonderfully proportioned and muscled, a splendid representation of the warrior elf that he was. A concerned cry escaped Erestor's lips as he saw the scaring from the balrog's whip and followed them with his fingertips finishing at Glorfindel very large and beefy elfhood, his fingers were gently stroking the scars that were on it. He looked up at Glorfindel and saw the apprehension in his eyes.

“Do my scars displease you, melethen?” That was one of Glorfindel's biggest fears, that he would never again know the intimacy of love because of his abhorrent scars.

“Nay, meleth nin, you have given everything to save so many, and these scars,” he was still stroking Glorfindel's erection while his other hand touched the scars on his chest before moving over to touch a nipple, “they remind us all of your sacrifice, and I love you all the more for your valor and your heroism.” His tears fell from his eyes as he kissed the scars before him. “You have suffered so much, malthen raw nin, and I would see an end to your suffering. I will do everything within my power and even beyond that to see you happy, seron vell.” His mouth closed on Glorfindel's nipple and he rolled his tongue upon it, sucking it tenderly, nibbling it softly, before he let go again. “You will have to teach me how to love you, daer nin, for I would please you till the end of Arda, melethen.”

Glorfindel was in seventh heaven! His scars didn’t disgust Erestor, and what's more, he had even kissed and touched him as only a lover would. Immensely happy with his daer, Glorfindel hugged Erestor to him, kissing him softly, “I will teach you everything I know, celeir dúr meleth nin,” he said as he picked Erestor up and laid him on the bed. “...and together we will learn many new things to please each other. But first, my dearest, I would bond with you and make us herven to each other.”

Glorfindel started to turn Erestor away from him so that he could spoon him from behind, but Erestor stopped him. “Nay, meleth, I would see your face and have you see me as we become one.”

Swallowing, Glorfindel nodded. He would deny his love nothing, and truthfully, he, too, wanted to see his beloved in the throes of passion as they reached their climax together, bonding for all eternity. Looking around he saw an azure jar of lotion on the nightstand, probably for Erestor's hands and body, and he took it up, smiling down at his lover. “Do not be afraid meleth nin, there will be some pain, but I will help you ride it out. I will never hurt you, if I can prevent it.”

“I know you won't, seron vell, and I trust you to do to me what you will,” but then he laughed, breaking the serious mood. “Just think of me as your dís whose gweneth you will claim.” The laughter that he saw in Glorfindel's eyes made his heart soar. If he could, he would see Glorfindel thusly, always, and then all of Imladris will see his beautiful herven for the elf he truly was. “I want you to claim my fëa and give me yours, melethen.”

Glorfindel was still smiling as he draped himself over his lover, kissing him fully on his ruby lips with their upturned corners that had tempted him so often in the past and that were now only his. Glorfindel kept right on kissing Erestor, down his neck and then back up to his pointed ear. He suckled the tip to drive his elf wild, loving the way Erestor moaned and moved below him. “Mmm, you taste so good, daer meld nin. I want to taste more of you!”

Erestor was so overwhelmed by the sensations that were assaulting his body and his senses that he couldn't do anything but submit to his beloved. No ellith had ever loved him this intensely, or this thoroughly for that matter, and he was totally unprepared for the wet heat that pressed at his virginal opening. All he could do was raise his knees and part his legs as much as he could for his golden love. “Oh.. oh… ahh… oh… Glorfindel… oh!” Erestor just assumed that all ellyn made love like this, and so although he blushed at the intimate taking, he also allowed it.

Soon Glorfindel's tongue had wiggled its way into the tight opening, and Erestor clenched his hand's in Glorfindel's hair, screaming, “Blessed Valar! GLORFINDEL!” But Glorfindel was having too much pleasure unraveling his lover to be distracted by the pull of his hair, as a matter of fact it made him even harder knowing that it was him whom Erestor wanted and needed.

Laving Erestor's sack and the area around it, Glorfindel kissed Erestor's creamy strong tights, before he lick and laved his penis. “Eru! Glorfindel! MORE!” No ellith ever savored him as Glorfindel was doing. It was definitely one of the perks of loving an ellon! Glorfindel took Erestor's elfhood deep in his throat, angling his throat to take him in deeper still, and as he did that he took some cream and began to prepare him in earnest. Erestor was reduced to a wiggling, gyrating mass, blubbering incoherencies as Glorfindel worked him like the experienced lover he was, and then when his sweet-spot was palpated, he screamed again, “GLORFINDEL!”

Erestor was crying now, he couldn't take the sweet torment anymore, and Glorfindel held the base of his elfhood and his sack in a vise grip preventing him from coming. “Please meleth, please," begged Erestor, "I need to come, I can't hold it back anymore!” He cried out in frustration.

“Shh, my beautiful gwilwileth, our metamorphosis will soon be complete.” Glorfindel lined himself up over his /dís/ and penetrated him. Erestor's eyes flew wide open and he whimpered with the pain of needing to come and the awful pain of the invasion into his body.

“Glorfindel,” he whispered in a small voice, “it hurts," he sobbed, "it feels as though you're breaking me, tearing me in two.” He whimpered. Glorfindel released his grip on Erestor's beautiful erection. The pain would now keep Erestor from coming without him having to hold him back. Glorfindel knew what Erestor was feeling so he stayed still, allowing him to adjust to his great girth, and he kissed his lover's teary eyes, and whispered soothing nonsensical words to him, while holding him close.

But soon the pain was just a mere shadow as the feeling of fullness replaced it, and the nerve endings of his opening tingled with sparkly sensations the like of which he had never felt before. “Sweet Valar! Oh… Glorfindel… ai! Move! Take me. Please!”

“I will, melethron, but I will take you in meleth and not in naeg.” Glorfindel moved, rocking forward ever so slowly, entering his beloved deeper, pulling out gently, just to push back in, and when he established a steady rhythm with Erestor, Glorfindel shifted position and stroked Erestor's sweet-spot with his elfhood.

Erestor was reduced to wanton moans of ecstasy, “Ahh, ah, ah,ah, ah," "Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh," "ahh Ohhh!” It was just too much, and Glorfindel knew that he had to slow down so that they could say their vows before they came.

“Erestor, meleth nin, I give myself to you, hûn, fëa, and rhaw, in the name of Eru Iluvatar and the Valar, I vow to you now that I will be only yours from this moment on, and I will take no other to my bed, nor place any other above you. Melon le, Erestor nin!” He was crying even as his body vibrated with his need for Erestor.

“Oh Glorfindel, meleth nin,” almost overcome with emotion, Erestor caressed his daer's face, “I, Erestor o Imladris, give myself to you, hûn, fëa, and rhaw, in the name of Eru Iluvatar and the Valar, I vow to you now, Glorfindel, that I will be only yours from this moment on and take no other to my bed, nor place any other above you. Melin chen, bevae, Glorfindel nin!”

With their last words they kissed. Glorfindel took his herven possessively, kissing him and licking him, sucking his ear tip with unbridled passion. Erestor would always be his now. The darkling elf returned the kisses and added little bites. And as they moved in the age-old dance of love, neither one held back all they had and were from the other. Their fëar rejoiced, blending into one as the elves came, glowing with their love, clinging to each other, calling out the other's name.

“My herven,” Erestor panted, giddy with love, his spending squished between them.

And Glorfindel rejoiced at seeing his herven's happy face, blushing red with what they had just done, no longer the virgin, but still new to loving his herven and eager to learn. Erestor was so beautifully undone that Glorfindel couldn't help tease him. “So, Erestor, if you were my dís before, are you now my herves?”

Erestor laughed out loud, his voice sounding so perfect to Glorfindel, “If you wish it, my herven, in private you may call me your herves. It is but another word of what we are to each other,” and then he grinned mischievously, “And when I take you, meleth nin, then you shall be herves to my herven.”

Together they had rejoiced in their love, caring for each other, as they made love all night long, and after they had rested in reverie, they bathed and groomed each other, talking and laughing in joy as they planned out their life together. The promise of rings was made, and then they finally left their rooms, making it in time for the evening gathering in the Hall of Fire.

Elrond and Celebrian both rose as one, as the new hervens walked into the Hall hand in hand. Gasps were heard all around as elves abandoned their places to oogle at the unbelievable sight.

Both Glorfindel and Erestor looked radiant, and in love with each other, and it was obvious that the Valar themselves had bonded them because a pearlescent golden glow surrounded them. The glow would start to fade until it disappeared, but for now it would remain as a testament to all.

The minstrels picked up their instruments and they played Yule songs of love, as everyone congratulated the new hervens, and the lovers and their friends celebrated their bonding. Snow fell softly without, unnoticed, save from the caravaners who slowly winded their way home.

 

The End

 

2008  
Slashy Santa: Ardor in August  
Ladybluelove

**Author's Note:**

> celeir - brilliant  
> celeir dúr meleth nin - my brilliant dark love  
> daer – bridegroom  
> dís – bride  
> dold,dond,dúr - dark  
> er, pen, min - one  
> fëa/ fëar - soul/souls  
> gweneth - virginity  
> gwilwileth - butterfly  
> herven/herves - husband/wife  
> hûn - heart  
> malthen - golden  
> meld - dear  
> meleth = love  
> melethen - my love  
> melethron - my lover  
> melin chen, bevae - I love you, too  
> melon le = I love you  
> mellon - friend  
> naeg – pain  
> nin – my  
> o - of  
> raw - lion  
> rhaw - body  
> seron vell = dear lover


End file.
